Souma vs Sohma
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: I thought it was funny how Sohma can be spelt two ways, so I wrote a story about another family, Souma. My first Furuba fic, so be nice. Rated k 'cause it is.


A/n: This is my first furuba fic, so be nice. This takes place around two families with names that are homophones of each other. If you need all OC's names or something don't hestitate to ask. PS: I haven't read the manga, so I am basing Kureno and Rin off of what I've heard about them.

* * *

**Souma vs. Sohma**

Tora was looking around her new room. It was incredibly big for a small girl like her.

"Tora-chan, do you like your room?" a girl with kindly eyes and black and white hair put her head in the door frame.

"It is awfully big, Bella-chan. I think I might get lost in it!" Tora exclaimed brushing her orange hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry,we won't lose you, little tiger" Bella chuckled as she walked down the hall to her room. Tora sighed. It was an awful big room for a five year old. She liked it better when she was at the **Big** house and sharing a room with Yuuka. But now, it was just Tora, Bella, Jinn, Kazuya. Shouhei and Keneru living in a small house in the woods. Tora had to leave Tatsu, Yuuka, Ayano, Miho, Sylvya and Nikito at the **Big** house. Tora was actually happy to get away from Nikito. He was always grumpy and mean. Not nice at all. But Naoko and Hito had their own homes to go home to. Their parents didn't leave them alone.

"Tora-chan!" Jinn called from downstairs.

"Yes, Jinn-chan?" Tora called back.

"We are all going shopping this afternoon, so hurry andget ready!" Jinn was always nice like that. His amethyst eyes were always so full of peace. Unlike his twin brother Shouhei's angry red eyes. Sometimes he scared Tora. But she had hair like him and usually they were good friends. Like a cat and tiger should be...

* * *

Tohru herded all the Sohma's into one room. Last night everyone minus Akito had stayed over. Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, Kureno and Kagura came over and it was hectic. 

"Now listen please everyone!" Tohru asked timidly. Everyone listened intently. "Well, er, yeah. We are running out of food, so therefore, since we all ate it, we are all going shopping this afternoon" Tohru finally found her voice.

"I have to go with that damn rat!" Kyo exploded.

"Well, er" Tohru was fighting back tears.

"Kyo-kun, you are scaring Tohru-san, apologise!" Shigure said.

"Sure, whatever" said Kyo, though he said somethings that were inaudible.

* * *

Bella had gathered everyone in the house together. She was standing in front of everyone inspecting them so that Shou didn't have a firecracker carefully tucked out of sight, or Kazuya didn't have a notepad for writing down girls numbers or anything. It was a-okay. 

"Bella, why do we have to go with that damn rat?" Shou said, pointing at Jinn.

"Suck it up, kitty!" Jinn calmly replied. For twins they sure argued.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you three weren't triplets!" Kazuya said pointing from Shou, tp Jinn to Bella.

"I don't care, Kazu! We have to go, but where are they?" Bella looked at her watch.

"Who are we waiting for?" Ken asked. He was happily bobbing up and down, his blonde ringlets flying here, there and everywhere.

"Oh, just someone..." Bella said. Then a car pulled up. "They are here!" Bella yelled.

"Hello all!" said a tall man as he opened the sliding door.

"Tatsu-chan!" Tora yelled. He just smiled.

"You invited Ryuu-Tatsuya did you Bella? And without telling me!" Kazu whined.

"Suck it up, Inu!" Bella poked out her tongue.

"Hi, Tora-chan!" came a red heads voice. It was Yuuka.

"Yuuka-chan!" Tora yelled as she went to embrace her cousin.

"You invited tori, hebi, uma, tatsu, saru, hitsuji and inoshishi! God, Bella, are you trying to kill us? You invited all the Souma's!" Shou yelled.

"No, but this is going to be a family outing. It is Whiteday soon, and all of us got presents for each other, so now it is time to shop for your return gifts!" Bella called over the ravaging group.

"I want something kira-kira!" Tora squealed. Bella smiled. Tora loved glittery things.

"Now, before we leave, everyone find a partner, so you wont get lost. No, Tora you can not go with Yuuka, you both are little and you both might get lost!" Bella told her younger cousins. Ryuu partnered with Kazu, Hito with Yuuka, Bella with Tora, Jinn with Miho, Ayano with Shou and Naoko with Ken and Yuuhi. Then they all set out to shop in the biggest fashion.

* * *

A/n: That is my beginning. I was going to write more, but I need to work on my plot more. I will give you hints to the brotherxsister things in this. 

Hebi (snake) xTatsu (dragon)

Neko (cat) x Ushi (ox) x Nezumi (rat)

Inu (dog) x Sylvya (special OC)

Tori (rooster) x hitsuji (sheep)

Saru (monkey) x uma (horse)

There those are the relatives. If you can guess out of whose names I have given, is who, then you get an extra cookie. The first cookie you get is if you review. Some names are based of the animals (Tora) and others are like their counterparts of the Sohma family (Hito : this is a clue!). Please review, and if I have spelt something wrong, please tell me and I will correct it!

TSA


End file.
